longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogue
The epilogue tells the story of the years after Elodie's coronation, provided the game is won. Because of the large number of skills and game events that can unfold, it has many variations, mostly depending on highest skill, marriage outcomes and major events. To see the flavor text of the epilogue slideshows, see Epilogue/Flavor Text. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' The Coronation If Elodie has not become a Lumen before this point, then at the coronation she either takes up her mother's crystal or officially refuses to do so. If a small feast was ordered, a minor disaster occurs. If an earthquake happened earlier in the game, a minor protest happens at the coronation. Foreign affairs The aftermath of the Shanjian invasion can lead to one of four endings: *If Elodie defeated the fleet and prevented it from reaching Novan shores, she discovers that Togami has somehow survived. His army is too depleted to pose an immediate threat, but he is still hostile. *If Togami died in the duel, his wife the Queen of Shanjia is furious, and overtures from her ministers do not end well. *If Elodie has convinced Togami to abandon his quest for more Lumen power, relations are peaceful and he sends her a personalized gift. *If Togami won the duel (against someone other than Elodie) he keeps his word to leave Nova alone and moves on to Borealis. Ixion, Talasse, and Tombula all have possible references in the epilogue. If Elodie has handled matters badly with these countries (or in Tombula's case, if Julianna has died), then they may invade Nova. Depending on Nova's military strength, Elodie may be forced to surrender territory. Lumen status Under varying circumstances, public opinion of Lumens can rise to an all time high, remain ambivalent, or become increasingly hostile. If Elodie is a cruel queen, that hostility extends to her, although no one dares express it. Improved Lumen relations also allow Julianna and Selene a happier ending. If Julianna and Selene manage to marry and Briony is still alive, they will adopt her as Julianna's heir. Marriage and heirs If Elodie has chosen a specfic betrothed, some information is given about their marriage and the nature of their relationship. If she has selected no partner and has not unlocked the special outcomes with Brin or Alice, she may marry an unnamed earl or duke, or dally with many and produce a crown prince whose father is not mentioned. If she has picked Briony they will conduct a public flirtation. In cases where Joslyn sacrificed himself and Lucille came to comfort Elodie, Elodie may become infertile unless she has high medicine skills. If Joslyn sacrificed himself and Lucille is dead/banished, or if Elodie has enough intrigue to give Lucille the duchy of Merva, the infertility ending won't appear. Some marriageable options can be selected but will not result in marriage, or will result in marrying someone else instead. Kiran, Kevan, Anciet, Evrard, Ignatius, and Talarist all may turn down Elodie's proposals under some situations. Hidden stats If Elodie has taken many cruel actions during her year as Princess Royal, she will be perceived by the common people as a capricious and sadistic queen who commands more fear than respect. Skill influence The highest skillset built up creates flavor text characterizing the tone of Elodie's reign. This may be bypassed if the highest skillset was Medicine and the slide for the hospital has already been displayed. Family *If your father does not duel with Togami, he will retire from his duties as the regent of Nova as you take the throne, and will, depending on your encounters with Sirin and Brin, either marry one of them or stay devoted to his late wife. *If there was an earthquake during the game, Joslyn rapidly marries a priestess and they have a baby. *If your father duels with Togami and survives, he will awake a week after Elodie's coronation, but will never fully recover from his injuries, leaving him physically and mentally incapacitated. *In some endings, a young man from Caloris turns up claiming to be Joslyn's illegitimate son. Since this only happens if Joslyn is either dead or incapacitated, Elodie is never sure whether she believes this story. *If you ordered actions against your aunt and uncle in Merva, the aftermath will be explained. Other events Successful investment can unlock flavor text for the printing press and hospital events. A non-Lumen queen may unsuccessfully send knights into the Kathre Lake area to cleanse it of monsters. One epilogue text hinted at the existence of magical artifacts in Caloris even before the artifact achievement was made available. Epilogue windows The expansion that was released when the game started selling on Steam, adds stained-glass window art that appears during the epilogue slides. As many as 24 windows can be unlocked, as seen at the head of the article. Hanako has revealed the names of the windows (which provide clues for how to unlock them) on the official forums: #Lumen Crystal #Lumen Rejection #Wedding #Wistful Dad #Death #Angry Peasants #Royal Gifts #Powerless Elodie #Questionable Romance #Evil Magic #Assassins #Sickbed #Happy Peasants #Sailor Briony #Outcast Julianna #Evil Elodie #Kraken #Religion #Angel Elodie #Threat of War #Romance Rejected #Printing Press #Hospital #Queen Detailed Breakdown This seeks to uncover what causes epilogue changes and how to get each window :If you offered a Small Feast, (Broken Window) :If you haven't activated your Lumen crystal already, have you rejected using magic?: ::Yes: (Lumen Rejection).>After the coronation, in a private ceremony with the High Priestess, Elodie was officially offered her mothers Lumen crystal. She refused to accept it. For the first time in centuries, magic would have no hold on the throne of Nova. ::No: (Lumen Crystal). :::Note: You may obtain the crystal from the treasury, just don't visit your magic tutor again. If you have activated your Lumen crystal :After the coronation, in a private ceremony with the High Priestess, Elodie was officially offered her mother's Lumen crystal. That light and power would become a part of her, a tradition that had been passed down for hundreds of years. :Caloris' matters, ::If your father is alive and well: :::If you prevented any romantic relationship (Wistful Dad)>Once his daughter was secure on her throne, Joslyn returned to his birthplace to focus on his duties as Duke of Caloris. He was pursued by many women, but showed little interest in remarrying, directing them instead to his brother, the Duke of Mazomba ::: If you plotted with Brin to have her marry Joslyn (Wedding)>Once his daughter was secure on her throne, Joslyn returned to his birthplace to focus on his duties as Duke of Caloris. He soon became engaged to Brin, the Duchess of Hellas. ::: If there was an earthquake (Wedding) ::: If you approved of his relationship with Sirin or failed to sabotage it (Wedding)>Once his daughter was secure on her throne, Joslyn returned to his birthplace to focus on his duties as Duke of Caloris. He soon became engaged to the Countess Sirin. ::: If he's crippled():>Joslyn never properly recovered from his encounter with the King of Shanjia. He did awaken a week after the coronation, but his mind and his memory were badly damaged. He was no longer fit to govern his duchy without aid, much less explain the mysterious events of the duel. Still, he recognised his daughter and was pleased to see her wearing the crown. Elodie feared that predatory women might take advantage of her fathers weakness, but Joslyn showed no interest in remarrying. ::: ::: a possible heir appears (?)>His mind lingered in the past, not the future. He did, however, acknowledge and adopt a previously-unknown natural son as the next heir to the duchy of Caloris. Considering her father&s state of mind, Elodie could never be sure whether this young man was truly her half-brother. ::If he's dead: (Death) ::The tragic events of the past year left a gap in the Novan power structure, since Joslyn, Duke of Caloris, died with no acknowledged heir to his title. Elodie, of course, was the reigning Queen, which by tradition would prevent her from holding the duchy as well. Lacking a better option, Elodie chose to leave the title empty for the moment, appointing administrators to govern Caloris until either she or her paternal uncle could produce an heir of the blood. A young tanner in Caloris did claim to be Joslyns natural son, the result of a youthful liaison with a serving maid. However, with both of his supposed parents were now dead, his claim was impossible to prove and the Queen chose not to recognise this. :: ::If Laurent is also (Death)> The tragic events of the past year left a large gap in the Novan power structure, with both Caloris and Merva now lacking in leadership. As she had been closely related to both Dukes and their territories lay close to the capital city, Elodie chose to temporarily claim those lands for the crown and put them under her direct control. This was one step too far for the remaining nobility. Facing the prospect of universal revolt, the new Queen backed down and agreed to elevate minor lords and ladies to fill the vacant roles. :: ::possible half-brother. :::If Lucille is part of your court: Test Internal Affairs > 20 ::::Success: Lucille is Duchess of Merva (Royal Gifts) ::::Failure: Lucille will plot for power. :::::If an advisor is alerted, they will protect their interests (Wedding flavor text). :::::Otherwise, Lucille will be able to act (Sickbed) and offspring flavor text. ::::::Test Herbs > 90 for (Sickbed flavor text). :::If Lucille is not part of your court: (Death flavor text)(Questionable Romance) ::: If you executed your Mervan family: ::::: Low noble approval: (Royal Gifts)>The tragic events of the past year left a large gap in the Novan power structure, with both Caloris and Merva now lacking in leadership. As she had been closely related to both Dukes and their territories lay close to the capital city, Elodie chose to temporarily claim those lands for the crown and put them under her direct control. This was one step too far for the remaining nobility. Facing the prospect of universal revolt, the new Queen backed down and agreed to elevate minor lords and ladies to fill the vacant roles. ::::: Otherwise: (Death flavor text)(Angry Peasants) :Marriage and offspring, if you are betrothed you will marry your selected fiancé. If you chose a possible suitor on Week 39 you will propose marriage to them. If your proposal did not lead to marriage, or you proposed to No One, the game will choose your love destiny based on your choices during the game. The game will also decide how the marriage turned out and how many offspring you had based on your decisions. ::Talarist :::If you are on bad terms with Talarist, you marry his brother (Wedding + flavor text) ::::If you couldn't catch the squid's poem (Wedding flavor text) :::If you took your time to marry (Wedding + flavor text) :::If you married as soon as possible (Wedding)>The following year, Elodie and Talarist were married in a ceremony that threatened to rival her coronation for pomp and splendour. ::Briony :::(Questionable Romance)>One of the young queen's closest confidants was Briony of Mead, whom Elodie formally appointed as her royal Lady-in-Waiting, and less formally, as the Lady of the Royal Bedchamber. The two carried out a very public flirtation, complete with moonlit serenades under balconies and the ritual slaying of imaginary dragons. Both women did marry in time, but they never gave up their affection for each other. ::Alice :::(Questionable Romance)>Elodie indulged in a number of relationships throughout her reign, but her most long-lasting was with her maidservant, Alice. The former baker's daughter was greatly envied for the fine wardrobe and glittering jewels gifted her by her royal mistress. Especially the diamonds set into the silver collar that she was obliged to wear at all times. ::Banion :::(Wedding + flavor text) :::If you dominated him during the Grand Ball (Wedding + flavor text)>"The following year, Elodie and Banion were married in a ceremony she had designed carefully to leave no doubt that she was in charge. She wore an elaborate gown with diamonds and streamers like clouded wings. He wore a simple and tight-fitting garmet that would have looked at home in the ballet corps. Of course, Banion won a bit of payback when he revealed the parentage of the adorable flower boy in the wedding procession." : If you chose to marry him after having Brin killed (Wedding + flavor text)(Sickbed) ::Brin :::If you choose to marry into each other's family to be closer: (Questionable Romance)>lodie proposed marriage to Banion, the Duke of Maree, and was accepted. They were attended at their wedding by Elodie's father Joslyn and Banion's sister Brin, who were themselves recently wed. The complicated family entanglements continued through the years. Brin and Elodie developed a close friendship and were more often seen with each other than with their respective husbands, and their children considered themselves more siblings than cousins.Which meant that the future Duke of Caloris would be Elodie's half-brother, nephew, and pseudo-step-son, all at the same time. :::If you marry Banion at her suggestion after showing interest in both of them (or Joslyn is no position to marry): (Questionable Romance + flavor text) Elodie proposed marriage to Banion, the Duke of Maree, and was accepted. His sister Brin, the Duchess of Hellas, stood as Elodie;s attendant for their wedding. The three of them formed a close relationship and were often seen together; nobles sometimes joked that the Queen had married them both. Certainly Brin showed no signs of seeking a traditional marriage for herself. Instead, she adopted her brothes natural son (fathered before his marriage to Elodie) as the heir to Hellas. :::If you take her as a companion without a husband: (Questionable Romance + flavor text) :::If you're interested in her, are not engaged, and are unable to have children: (Wedding)(Royal Gifts)>As it was unlikely that she would ever be able to bear children of the body, Elodie no longer felt required to make a political marriage for the good of Nova. Instead, she pledged herself as the lifemate of Brin, Duchess of Hellas and installed the other woman as her Queen-Consort. The move was not entirely popular with the people of Nova, who feared to see Latimer's line broken. To ensure a stable succession, Elodie officially named her cousin Charlotte as heir, and granted her the right to use the title of Crown Princess. Charlotte's mother Lucille would hold the position of Prime Minister, while her father Laurent remained Duke of Merva. The title to the Duchy of Merva would pass not to Charlotte, but to her brother Emry. Nova would go on. ::Evrard :::If you trusted him: (Questionable Romance)(Questionable Romance)>Even after her coronation, Elodie liked to don a ragged cape and hood and sneak out of her castle to visit a certain bakery. Evrard's father nearly collapsed with terror when he realised the identity of his mysterious customer, but 'that boy' never responded to his Queen with anything other than a cheeky grin and a warm croissant. It was refreshing for Elodie to have a friend who showed neither deference nor scorn for her position, and for the next few years, friendship was all that it was. However, somewhere along the way, she grew to depend on Evrard as more than just a source of stability to help her face all the pressures of her ruling life.After all the struggles Elodie had faced to build a secure and stable Nova, did she not deserve some happiness? She decided to set propriety aside and follow her heart, and anyone who objected was not invited to the wedding! Elodie and Evrard had three children, whose tearaway antics sent noble fingers wagging about the trouble with mixed marriages, but the Queen loved them all. ::::If commoner approval is low: :::::If danced with Chaine: (Wedding) ::::If commoner approval is neutral: (Questionable Romance) ::::If commoner approval is high: (Wedding) :::If you tested his loyalty: (Questionable Romance)(Questionable Romance) ::Linley ::Adair :::(Wedding) :::Years later, when both were adult, Elodie, Queen of Nova, and Adair, Duke of Elath, were married. An entire week of public celebrations was set aside for the wedding, and both bride and groom paraded through the capital on fine white horses from the east. Their relationship often seemed to be more one of friends and companions than passionate lovers, but they brought stability to Nova. ::Anciet :::If cruelty is low: (Questionable Romance)(Wedding) :::You marry someone else. ::Kiran :::If there was a Civil War (Romance Rejection) :::If you had Arisse killed (Questionable Romance)>Elodie proposed marriage to Kiran, Duke of Lillah, and was accepted. They were married in a well-attended ceremony, and all seemed content. That is, until certain documents came to light alleging the Queen's involvement in the assassination of Kiran's mother. Now it seemed that civil war was once again inevitable, only this time, led by the King Consort ::Chaine ::Thadeus: :::If nothing special happened (Wedding)>The following year, Elodie and Thaddeus were married in a quiet ceremony attended by only the noble elite. Elodie was surprised to discover that for all his rebellious ways, her husband had no romantic experience at all. Their wedding night ended in a cautious truce, with plans for slow progress in the future. :::If Arisse sought to protect her interests (Wedding + flavor text) :::If Lucille used herbs on you (Wedding + flavor text)(Questionable Romance) ::Ignatius: :::If you defeated Shanjia with the power of music (Questionable Romance)x2 (Wedding)> Elodie proposed marriage to Ignatius, Duke of Ursul, who was not pleased to be approached by a girl younger than his own daughter. While he would not accept her suit, neither could he bring himself to openly refuse after all she had done for him. They entered into a state of romantic cease-fire, in which he would agree to spend time with her as long as she made no inappropriate advances. :::Ignatius expected Elodie's interest to flicker and fade. She was, after all, young - and he had withstood years of disappointment and betrayal before, first from his father when he was passed over in favor of Julianna, and then from his wife, who had grown all too close to her unstable sibling. Even his children abandoned him, preferring the court of Mead where they had been raised. :::Why would a beautiful young queen choose him? None but she could say. However, a woman who could melt even the black heart of the King of Shanjia was not so easy to resist. :::After the wedding, Briony made gagging noises every time she encountered either one of them. ::If you didn't (Questionable Romance)x3 ::Kevan: :::If you don't know his secret yet (Romance Rejected)>Elodie proposed marriage to Kevan, the Earl of Io, but was rejected without explanation or apology. At first, the young Queen's feelings were somewhat hurt. However, after she noticed that Kevan was never seen with any women other than his own family, she decided that he likely preferred men and she was better off without him. :::If he believes you killed anyone on his family (Wedding + flavor text) :::If you know his secret, and he is not on bad terms with you (Questionable Romance)x3>Elodie cautiously broached the subject of marriage to Kevan, the Earl of Io, indicating that she was aware of his 'circumstances' but that they should not be allowed to continue. Briony thought the whole thing was a terrible idea, but agreed to help convince her uncle to leave his sister's house.On his wedding day, Kevan spoke as little as possible, even to his new wife. She went to bed that night alone. It took months for him to talk openly about his past. The seduction by his stepfather, the relationship it developed into, the terrible night when his little brother Thaddeus saw what he should not have seen, and then his mother's horrified rejection. Arisse divorced her husband Jael at once, ordering him to stay away from Kevan. When he didn't, she had him killed. Was it any wonder that Kevan had deep problems with family, love, and trust? :::Once he finally gave his full loyalty to Elodie, Kevan's devotion could not be shaken or challenged. Indeed, he would react violently at any threat to her safety, and swore that should anything happen to her, he would not live without her... ::No one :::Earl of Pastry: (Wedding)>Elodie refused to be rushed into marriage, wanting for herself the strong romantic connection that her parents had once had. It was many years before she was, at last, swept off her feet by a young earl with sparkling green eyes and a talent for pastry. He enjoyed surprising the Queen with new confections and even prepared their wedding cake. The relationship, however, produced no children. It seemed likely that in the end, the crown would be passed to one of Elodies cousins, Lucilles children. :::Captain :::Foreign Duke :::if infertal(flaver text)>Not long afterwards, the Queen was struck down by a terrible fever which left her bedridden and delirious for weeks. Thanks to the loving attentions of her aunt, she eventually recovered most of her health, but it seemed likely that she would never bear any children. :If you decided to act on Sabine's findings, ::If you executed Lucille only: (Assassins + flavor text) ::With the danger of a rogue Lumen weighing on their minds, the squad sent to deal with Lucille, Countess of Nix opted to strike quickly and without warning, aiming to eliminate her before she could bring her powers to bear. Infiltrating the ducal stronghold to 'remove' one noble while leaving others unharmed is not a simple task, particularly when the easiest time to catch people off their guard is when they are at family meals, or asleep. While Lucille's traumatic death did produce a Lumen crystal to justify Elodie's actions, it was unlikely that her relationship with her uncle and cousins would ever fully recover. ::If you executed Lucille and Laurent: (Assassins + flavor text) ::If you executed Lucille and banished the rest: (Assassins)(Assassins) ::If you executed them all: (Assassins + flavor text)(Angry Peasants)>With the danger of a rogue Lumen weighing on their minds, the squad sent to deal with Lucille, Countess of Nix opted to strike quickly and without warning, aiming to eliminate her before she could bring her powers to bear. Kill-on-sight. The massacre was bloody but brief. The entire Mervan ducal family, plus a number of guards and servants who happened to be in the way, were wiped out - young children included.With no heirs remaining, control of Merva reverted directly to the crown, as it had been before Elodie's mother granted it to her brother. While this was easily accepted by the Novan nobility, the common folk of Merva were not so agreeable. A minor rebellion was soon underway, in which administrative paperwork and tax revenue were constantly "misplaced", and "accidents" befell any official who tried to investigate. Merva was a small province with few resources and a small population; it hardly seemed worth the effort of sending the royal army in to keep order. A balance slowly developed in which the rest of Nova pretended Merva didn't exist, and vice-versa... and the Mervans liked it that way. :: ::If you banished them all: (Evil Magic)(Evil Magic) * if you make Lucille your Lumen minister :Question wife strangler about crystal> As Lumen Minister, Lucille requisitioned the orange crystal that Elodie had taken from the dead criminal and offered it to her daughter. However, Charlotte was not able to activate the crystal's powers. The young Queen pointed out that a crazed murderer would obviously have a very different resonance than her favorite cousin. Charlotte would have to wait to inherit her mother's magic. : :If you lose the game without dying, (Powerless Elodie) ::If you escape to Talasse after losing the naval battle. ::If you are forced into marriage with Banion. ::If you lose the vote of no confidence by majority. ::If you are deposed by the noble rebels. :: If you are deposed by the commoners. :: If you flee the castle with Julianna. :Lumen appreciation, ::If Lumens are hated (Evil Magic) conditions for flavor text?''During Elodie's reign, the public opinion of Lumens and magic in general would fall to a new low. Parents taught their children that Lumen power was all tied up with witchcraft and blood sacrifice, and would always lead to sorrow in the end. In some territories, any village outcast found to be in possession of a shiny bit of rock was likely to fall victim to a lynch mob, and the miscreants were rarely punished. Better safe than sorry when it came to magic, after all. Even healers and priestesses were eyed with some suspicion. Who knows what costs their powers might have? The young Queen sponsored expeditions of trained knights to venture into the Old Forest and attempt to exterminate the monsters within. Unfortunately, black magic would not give up its grip on Nova so easily. Many lives were lost, and with their blood, the monsters appeared to grow even stronger... :: ::Mid-level appreciation for Lumens (Religion) >The subject of magic and Lumens remained a slightly uncomfortable one for the citizens of Nova. Perfectly fine for the Queen, who had inherited it by divine right, but not something that other people should be aspiring towards. Look at all the terrible things that happened when that power fell into the wrong hands! :If Julianna is not imprisoned and Duchess of Ursul? (Outcast Julianna) ::::If Julianna was sent to Ursul: (Outcast Julianna flavor text) ? > As an openly acknowledged Lumen, Julianna, Duchess of Ursul, was met with public suspicion whenever she journeyed outside of her Duchy. At times, that suspicion was accompanied with thrown vegetables. That only led the commoners to whisper that Julianna was a bad influence on their Queen. ::::If Julianna is your magic tutor but you don't produce heirs soon: (Outcast Julianna flavor text)>Julianna's perpetually unmarried state was even more worrying to those with wagging tongues. What if that influence rubbed off on the Queen, and left Nova with no heir ::::If Charlotte becomes a Lumen: (Angry Peasants) ::If Lumens are loved (Happy Peasants)> Following Elodie's victory over the Shanjian king, the public opinion of Lumens rose to a height that hadn't been seen in a hundred years. Young children would dress up and play at being magical kings and queens. :::If Julianna is your magic tutor, you detected Selene, and Briony is alive: (Happy Peasants flavor text)(Sailor Briony) > :::Freed from the need for secrecy, the Duchess Julianna and the Priestess Selene were able to announce their shared magical powers and their love. At Elodie's prompting, the lovers pledged their devotion to each other in a private ceremony, after which Selene retired from the priesthood to accompany her wife to Ursul. As neither of them intended to bear children of the body, Julianna made arrangements for her niece Briony to be declared the next heir to the duchy of Ursul as well as the inheritor of her crystal. Briony's mother Corisande hoped that the training necessary to make her flighty daughter into a future magical girl warrior would keep her out of worse trouble. :'If you joined Togami,' (Evil Elodie)>And so Elodie traded her crown and her father's life for the love of evil. Appointing a shocked minister to rule in her stead, she followed her master Togami back to his homeland. There she was greeted with much suspicion by the hereditary ruler of Shanjia - Togamis wife. Togami sent Elodie to investigate hints of rebellion in the outlying cities of Shanjia There he could watch her performance and test her obedience, while avoiding the appearance of impropriety. As long as she was an attractive, unmarried, and morally- suspect teenager, she would not be welcome in the Queens presence.Still, Elodie found plenty to entertain herself with. Freed from the expectations of her parents and teachers, she could indulge her every evil whim. As Togamis minion, she was expected to blow people up if they got in her way. As for Nova, they mourned their fallen king and did their best to pretend their black- hearted princess had never existed. The crown passed to Laurent, the Duke of Merva, brother of the old Queen. Elodies name was never to be spoken again. :'If you dealt with the Kraken,' ::If you sacrificed Charlotte: (Kraken)(Evil Magic)> In the dark of night, a young girl, bound and gagged, was carried from the royal dungeons to the docks and loaded onto a ship. There she was joined by the Lumen Queen and her trusted priestess. Together they sailed west to the region where the kraken had last been spotted. The ritual was carried out, and the sea monster was banished. Despite their attempts at secrecy, there were many who had caught some glimpse of Charlotte during her captivity, and some who suspected exactly what had become of her. But you had to be careful who you shared such rumors with. If even that sweet-looking young Queen was a blood-drinking Lumen witch, how could you trust anyone? ::If you sealed the Kraken: (Kraken)(Kraken). Test Cruelty > ? for flavor text. ::The Queen and her trusted Lumens sailed out every week to check on the condition of the kraken and reinforce the seals. It was inevitable that others would discover their secret and blame them for it. After all, the old Novan capital had been rendered uninhabitable by monstrous Lumen experiments. A tentacled beast from the deep was just more of the same. The Novan people were not the only ones to notice the increased naval traffic and the frequent absences of the young Lumen Queen. Pirates from Orcus stepped up their raids in the area, hoping to take Elodie hostage and ransom her for a fortune. The Queen was forced to engage an even larger naval escort to make her regular trips to the binding site, and the Novan economy struggled under the burden. :: :'Shanjia aftermath,' ::If you used the power of music successfully: (Angel Elodie)>After the halt of the Shanjian invasion, relations across the western sea remained calm and trade flourished. Shanjia's expansionist phase seemed to have come to a halt. Sometime later, a special trade ship from Shanjia arrived with a tribute for Queen Elodie. There was a beautiful harpsichord inlaid with ivory and pearl and golden roses, as well as two paintings, clearly made by children, depicting a pink-haired angel. :: :: ::If you defeated Togami in battle: (Threat of War)(Threat of War)> After the failed invasion, relations with Shanjia remained tense. First came the recriminations and demands from the Queen of Shanjia, devastated by the death of her husband, which Elodie ignored. Next came the subtler approaches, the quiet gratitude and offers for alliances from ministers who were thrilled to see Togami gone. Elodie ignored those also, which was just as well, since the next thing to arrive was the preserved head of one of those 'traitorous' ministers, sent by the Queen of Shanjia as a warning. There was no sign of war in the immediate future, but there was not likely to be alliance either. :::If your father defeated Togami: flavor text?>Joslyn never properly recovered from his encounter with the King of Shanjia. He did awaken a week after the coronation, but his mind and his memory were badly damaged. He was no longer fit to govern his duchy without aid, much less explain the mysterious events of the duel. Still, he recognised his daughter and was pleased to see her wearing the crown. Elodie feared that predatory women might take advantage of her father's weakness, but Joslyn showed no interest in remarrying. His mind lingered in the past, not the future. He did, however, acknowledge and adopt a previously-unknown natural son as next heir to the duchy of Caloris. Considering her father's state of mind, Elodie could never be sure whether this young man was truly her half-brother. ::If you defeated Shanjia's fleet: (Threat of War + flavor text)>The loss of their fleet was a terrible setback for Shanjia. However, as with a garden weed, if the root is not burned out completely the infestation may return even worse than before. The King of Shanjia had somehow escaped either drowning or capture and returned to his homeland to plot revenge against Nova. Elodie's choice to return all the Shanjian prisoners for ransom made it easier for Shanjia to restore their military to the level necessary to maintain order, but it would take many years before they could field a conquering horde. :::If you executed all prisoners: (Threat of War flavor text)>The loss of their fleet was a terrible setback for Shanjia. However, as with a garden weed, if the root is not burned out completely the infestation may return even worse than before. The King of Shanjia had somehow escaped either drowning or capture and returned to his homeland to plot revenge against Nova. Raising a new army put a strain on the Shanjian royal treasury, which brought internal tensions among the former city-states to the fore. It would be some years before Shanjia could manage to field a conquering horde again. :::If you defeated the fleet with a magical strike: (Threat of War flavor text) ? ::If your father dueled Togami and lost: (Threat of War + flavor text)>True to his word, Togami and the Shanjians ignored Nova in the years to come, focusing their efforts instead on the far northern continent of Borealis. Long ago, Borealis had been home to the largest known collection of Lumens in the world. If their crystals remained and Togami found them, he could become unstoppable. And yet, he did make mistakes. He had failed to remove all of the crystals of power from Nova, after all. If he came their way again, this time the Novan Lumens would be ready for him. :'Talasse aftermath,' ::If Talasse showed hostility: (Threat of War)> Tensions remained high between Nova and Talasse. After his initial attempt to claim his 'birthright' was driven back, the Duke of Sedna did not attempt to invade again, but he did institute new policies that made life difficult for traders crossing the border. At the same time, there was a marked increase in raiders and sneak-thieves throughout the area. Officially, there was peace, but clearly someone was up to no good. ::If Adair dies and Talasse remained neutral: (Wedding) :'Tombula aftermath,' ::condition? If Kigal joins the rebels and you kill the Duke? crippled military?: (Threat of War) :'If you invested on the printing press,' (Printing Press)>The invention of the printing press sparked the beginning of a new age of literacy and knowledge. No longer were books the sole preserve of the noble and wealthy; now information and ideas could be easily passed from one place to another. As the birthplace of this invention, Nova was at the center of a storm of change. :'If you invested on the hospital,' (Hospital) ::If you also invested on the Printing Press (Hospital flavor text)>The new hospital funded by Queen Elodie offered medical services to the common people, but more importantly, it allowed doctors and herbalists to come together and share information. Trading knowledge increased skill levels and made better care available to all. Even those specialists who catered directly to the elite were benefited by offering their services long enough to learn. ::if you did both>That information could also be collected in books and sent around the world. Nova might not benefit directly, but thousands of lives would be saved. :'The Future,' (Queen) ::If you maxed a skill: (Queen flavor text) ::If you maxed Court Manners (Queen flavor text)> Elodie was her mother's daughter, possessed of a royal grace and solemnity even as a young woman. That quiet power would only deepen over the years ::if you maxed out Internal Affairs (Queen flavor text)> Managing a country is always a juggling act, but Elodie had mastered the art of being one step ahead of the game. Her information network allowed her to predict the moves of her enemies and outmaneuver them, allowing Nova to gain a little more power and prestige every time. :If you maxed Lore (Queen flavor text)> Elodie developed a deep interest in the hidden lore of Nova. Why had no one properly dealt with the problem of the Old Forest? What happened to the Lumen crystals of the Novan nobles of the past? The answers she found would surprise her, particularly the artifact trove her father had been hiding from her all this time.Deciding that lost was no less dangerous than found, Elodie made it her goal to round up and catalog all of the magical weapons and dangers of Old Nova. :: ::If you maxed Public Speaking (Queen flavor text)>The young Elodie had always had a way with words, and that would serve her well. The true battleground of any war is the hearts and minds of the people. :: ::If you maxed Divination (Queen flavor text)>Elodie never truly got over the loss of her parents. She sought solace in religion, wanting to believe that everything that happened was part of some greater plan, and therefore willingly accepted the guidance of the high priestess when it came to making decisions for Nova. ::If you maxed lore and crulty (Queen flavor text)>Elodie loved the feeling of power at her fingertips. She studied the legends of Lumens of the past: in particular, their weapons and their wars. Just how had the Old Queens summoned immortal shadows and bound them to their will? And could she do it again? :::If you maxed Military and won the naval battle (Queen flavor text)> Elodie's interest in military strategy led her to treat country management as something of a game - a game that she intended to win.That meant building up Nova's strength to the point where no invader could ever threaten its sovereignty again. ::: If you maxed Military and lost the naval battle (Queen flavor text) :::If you maxed Lore and visited the Old Forest?>As a Lumen, it was Elodie's responsibility to defend Nova from monstrous threats. She decided that the monsters within the realm were every bit as dangerous as those outside, and thus set herself to the task of conquering the Old Forest. Each monster would have to be identified and carefully studied in order to defeat it without upsetting the balance. It would take many years to reach the heart of the forest, but Elodie was undaunted. :If your father used an Anti-Lumen artifact? :::If you maxed Herbs but didn't invest on a hospital (Queen flavor text) ::If Cruelty > ?: (Queen flavor text)>The people of Nova learned to fear their queen, who ruled with a wicked whimsy. Anyone who dared to displease her might be whipped, or beheaded, or worse - - set free to spend the next month in a panic waiting for the sword to fall. Her rise to power had shaped Elodie into a cruel woman who took pleasure in the suffering of others. :: ::''condition?: empty Queen epilogue, no words ::contition?: elodie's legacy stretched into the future doesn't appear, does she die? Gallery Page_1_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 1 Page_2_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 2 Page_3_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 3 1_Lumen_Crystal.png|1 - Lumen Crystal 2_Lumen_Rejection.png|2 - Lumen Rejection 3_Wedding.png|3 - Wedding 4_Wistful_Dad.png|4 - Wistful Dad 5_Death.png|5 - Death 6_Angry_Peasants.png|6 - Angry Peasants 7_Royal_Gifts.png|7 - Royal Gifts 8_Powerless_Elodie.png|8 - Powerless Elodie 9_Questionable_Romance.png|9 - Questionable Romance 10_Evil_Magic.png|10 - Evil Magic 11_Assassins.png|11 - Assassins 12_Sickbed.png|12 - Sickbed 13_Happy_Peasants.png|13 - Happy Peasants 14_Sailor_Briony.png|14 - Sailor Briony 15_Outcast_Julianna.png|15 - Outcast Julianna 16_Evil_Elodie.png|16 - Evil Elodie 17_Kraken.png|17 - Kraken 18_Religion.png|18 - Religion 19_Angel_Elodie.png|19 - Angel Elodie 20_Threat_of_War.png|20 - Threat of War 21_Romance_Rejected.png|21 - Romance Rejected 22_Printing_Press.png|22 - Printing Press 23_Hospital.png|23 - Hospital 24_Queen.png|24 - Queen Category:Plot Category:Spoilers